¡Expecto patronum!
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: AU. El mundo mágico abarca muchas cosas, Taichi y Sora se conocen con una simple mirada a la distancia, pero la magia que fluye por sus venas los unirá y forjará su futuro. {Reto de Genee. Foro proyecto 1-8}
_Disclaimer: Digimon ni Harry Potter me pertenece, para mi mala suerte. ):_

 **Sombrero seleccionador**

La gente se abarrotaba para mirar mientras las velas flotaban con parsimonia por el techo, estaba nervioso y más que eso, le temblaba el cuerpo y tenía miedo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba inmensamente curioso.

¿Qué saldría? ¿Dónde iría? ¿Quién sería?

Porque sabía que aquella elección marcaría su futuro, porque definiría muchas cosas.

Sus padres habían sido de la casa del león, y por más que lo negara, tenía mucho miedo que no fuera de la misma que ellos, que lo escogieran para otra y tuviera que vivir el resto de su vida siendo diferente.

Levantó la vista y aquel chico que había conocido mientras compraban los útiles en el callejón Diagon lo miró, su cabello rubio se movió con cuidado cuando levantó el rostro para mirarle. Le había hecho gracia desde un principio que aquel chico fuera japonés como él, aunque él había vivido casi toda su vida en Inglaterra y no era un "extranjero" .

— Tú…

Pero antes de hacerle cualquier pregunta se hizo un silencio, y el director había dicho las palabras que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando escuchar, y que al mismo tiempo lo tenía tan lleno de dudas y miedos.

" _Ahora, daremos comienzo a la ceremonia del sombrero para los chicos de primero"_

Empezaron a llamarlos por lista y con el corazón apretado espero sentado su turno, sabía que estaría al final su apellido partía con una "Y". Mientras se dedicó a mirar las caras de cada uno de los que pasaba adelante, se sentaban en el banquillo bajo las miradas atentas de todos los demás y, veía como les ponían ese enorme y viejo gorro sobre sus cabezas, para que luego de unos segundos este hablara sellando lo que sería el futuro de cada uno en aquel colegio.

Hogwarts era reconocido por sus casas, por la competencia entre estas y la fama que cada una tenía, con su pasado y futuro marcado a fuego en la silueta de los 4 animales que eran el emblema de estas; el león, la serpiente, el tejón y el águila.

— Yamato Ishida.

El nombre resonó con fuerza y el rubio frente a él se levanto con la cabeza aun gacha, debía estar igual de nervioso que él y no podía ocultarlo. Lo miró sentarse y esperar a que le pusieran el enorme sombrero, cuando este estuvo en su cabeza pareció pensarlo un momento, dudar y susurrarle algo.

— ¡Slytherin!

Y la mesa donde yacía la casa de la serpiente comenzó a aplaudir, plateado y verde apareció a su vista, y mientras un chico mayor se acercaba a recibir al nuevo integrante, los nervios volvieron mucho más fuerte.

¿Dónde iría? ¿Seguiría el camino de sus padres? ¿Qué característica de él saldría a flote?

Se volvió a meter en sus pensamientos mientras miraba sin en realidad ver a los demás alumnos que pasaban, cuando su vista se detuvo en una chica menuda y con un llamativo cabello pelirrojo. Lo llevaba corto, mucho más arriba de los hombros y jugueteaba con la camiseta que llevaba puesta, de repente ella le miró y sus ojos hicieron conexión, fueron unos segundos donde se miraron y luego ambos rompieron el contacto avergonzados.

— Sora Takenouchi.

El oír un nombre japonés le hizo volver a fijar la vista en el banquillo, y su asombro fue enorme cuando vio a la chica de cabello rojo caminar con cuidado hasta el banquillo ya mencionado. La miró con cuidado y atención, sin poder contenerse fijó en su mente la suave forma como movió las manos y la mueca preocupada que se formó en su rostro cuando ya se sentó.

El sombrero sobre ella se veía aun más grande, o quizás ella era muy menuda. Sus ojos escanearon otra vez la habitación y le volvieron a mirar, levanto los hombros quitándole importancia al asunto y volvió a mirar sus pies. Se intentaba hacer la fuerte, como si no le importara, como si no estuviera nerviosa y eso lo encontró interesante.

¿Qué casa sería ella? ¿Irían juntos?

— Por supuesto… Hmmm — el sombrero habló muy alto, a diferencia de otras veces, ¿o era él quien lo escuchaba más concentrado? —. ¡Gryffindor! —

Le mesa donde se encontraban los alumnos de aquella casa explotó en gritos de felicidad, las bufandas comenzaron a moverse sobre sus cabezas y el color rojo y amarillo reinó unos segundos. La chica se movió con cuidado hasta la enorme mesa y se sentó.

A sus ojos ella era perfecta para esa casa, y no simplemente por el color de cabello, sino porque sentía que tenía algo que encajaba y hasta no conocerla a fondo, no podría decir a ciencia cierta qué era.

Los demás nombres pasaron tan rápido que no pudo ni verlos, sentía un dolor en el estómago que antes no estaba ahí, y sabía que era porque faltaba poco para que llegara a él. Volvió a pasar la vista por todas las mesas, por todas las casas, y se centró en donde se encontraba la casa del león.

Él quería ir ahí, era una casa grandiosa, que tenía una historia enorme y de dónde habían salido parte de los más importantes estudiantes de Hogwarts.

— Taichi Yagami.

Su nombre retumbó en sus oídos, miró a todos lados y se levantó dejando salir un suspiro, era el último que quedaba esperando. Cuando puso un pie sintió como las dudas se fueron yendo por sus propios poros, él sabía donde quería y debía ir, no había espacio para dudas en ese momento.

Se sentó con completa seguridad en el banquillo, que por largo tiempo miró como simple expectador, le pusieron el pesado y viejo sombrero sobre su cabeza. Se quedó quieto, aguantando la respiración y notó como el objeto sobre él comenzaba a reírse.

— Veo tus dudas Taichi, las veo y saboreo.

Sintió como su estómago se volteaba, había quedado expuesto a un simple sombrero parlanchín, arrugó el ceño y tomó aire. Iba a decirle un par de cosas, pero él se le adelantó.

— Aun sí, tus dudas son infundadas… he conocido a muy pocos que tengan uno de los valores de esa casa tan a flor de piel — fue un momento de silencio, los susurros del sombrero se habían detenido —. ¡Gryffindor! —

Y los gritos explotaron con fuerza otra vez, se quedó estático unos segundos y cuando volvió a sentir la liviandad de tener su cabeza despejada, se permitió mirar la mesa que lo esperaba, que le invitaba entre gritos a sentarse junto a ellos.

Caminó a toda velocidad hasta le mesa y casi saltó hasta sentarse enorme mesa, sintió palmeadas en su espalda y gritos de "enhorabuena" en sus orejas. Sonrió y no podía ocultar su satisfacción, felicidad y tranquilidad por quedar en aquella casa.

— Y ya que ha terminado la ceremonia de bienvenida, disfruten su cena y otra vez… ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!

V

V

V

 _Fui retada hace un tiempo a escribir un crossover de Harry Potter y Digimon, y como me gusta cumplir, aquí está._

 _Estoy muy feliz, porque son dos fandoms que me gustan mucho, y para poder retratar varias situaciones haré una seguidilla de drabbles y viñetas._

 _¡Muchas gracias y nos leemos! Besos c:_

 _Ei_ _ **mi/Freyj**_ _a_


End file.
